Faith in the Darkness
by crazygirl080292
Summary: In the Summer before Harry Potter's fifth year, everything turns upside down when Harry's relatives die in a freak car accident leaving Harry with an incurable disability... Blindness. K rating for now, cause I don't know where it's goign yet. Enjoy!
1. Only the Strongest can Survive

_**SUMMARY:**_ _In the Summer before Harry Potter's fifth year, everything turns upside down when Harry's relatives die in a freak car accident leaving Harry with an incurable disability. Blindness. Stuck in the hospital Harry decides to keep this information from his teachers and friends and insists that he stay at Privet Drive, due to the death of a very 'close friend'. Not knowing that if he had told the magical world about his predicament, they could've cured him, Harry struggles to learn how to read Braille and to walk without aid. When it is finally time for him to set off for Hogwarts, Harry is more than capable and no-one understands why he won't take off the dark glasses he wears and put on his normal glasses. Harry resumes his 'normal' life at Hogwarts but finds it increasingly hard to keep his secret from everyone, considering the fact that he is unable to see anyone. What happens when everyone realises how stupid they've been and find out that he is blind? And what trials will Harry face as he faces this not so promising year of mysteries and discoveries?_

_**A/N:**_ _I'm not going to explain about the death of Harry's parents. I don't see the point when you all know what happens. Also, I'm going to tell you now. I hate describing characters, so I'm just going to tell you that Harry is nothing like in the books. He is around 6 feet and has a well toned and muscular body. Lol. That should do. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 1: ONLY THE STRONG CAN SURVIVE**

'Boy! Get your but down here now! We're going out!' As soon as these words left Harry Potter's, aged 15, over-sized Uncle's mouth, he instantly wondered what was happening, his instinctive curiosity kicking in. His only living relatives, the Dursley's, never took him anywhere and always made a point of not including him in anything they did, so he could only suspect that they didn't trust him to be alone in the house anymore. Harry shrugged and got up to make his way downstairs. He wasn't complaining.

'You bloody well took your time didn't ya?! I don't like to be kept waiting. Your Aunt and cousin are already in the car. We're going to go shopping and then to a restaurant. Not a word from you or we'll ditch on the side of the road!' Knowing better than to be cheeky and talk back to his Uncle, Harry decided on just a simple 'Yes, sir,' as he was walking out the door.

Getting into the car was not an easy feet for him, considering the fact that the back seat was practically taken up by his whale of a cousin, Dudley. Even though he had become junior weight boxing champion, Dudley still didn't see the point in losing weight, and instead of him listening to his professional dietician, he just kept eating junk food and stacking on the pounds. Harry estimated that he would have a heart and die before he turned twenty. Finally after squishing in between his cousin's fat and the door, the 'Family' was on their way.

Listening to the Dursley's on the journey into London, Harry gathered that they were all going to go window shopping while he did the real shopping. Looking discreetly over his Aunt Petunia's shoulder, Harry studied the shopping list and calculated that he would most probably be there for about three hours. Most of the List was taken up by Dudley's junk food desires. It was disgusting to even look at the words. But it wouldn't be embarrassing, fortunately, being seen with all that food, because he was a regular grocery shopper at the store because his Aunt saw fit for him to go practically every other day, and they knew the story behind it. At least they didn't all look at him and run the other way screaming at the top of their lungs 'OH MY GOSH, ITS THE POTTER KID WHO IS A HARDENED HOOLIGAN AND IS SENT TO THE CRIMINAL BOYS SCHOOL!'

On arriving in London, Harry's 'guess' was proven true as the Dursley's told him there extravagant plans, and then enthusiastically telling him to get lost and do their shopping. Sighing lightly, Harry obeyed and snatched the grocery list from his Aunts vulture like grasp and quickly set to work. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Well as soon as three hours can go.

THREE HOURS LATER

_Why the Dursley's can't do this them selves I will never know _Harry thought miserably to himself. But at least he wasn't stuck pushing five trolleys by himself. He could take two and the staff helped him with the rest. HE didn't know what he would do if the Dursley's told him to shop somewhere else. Looking up from his trolleys he saw the Dursley's just getting into the car in the parking lot, ignoring him and the grocery store workers, not even offering to help. Feeling rage settling over him at their lack of compassion, not towards him (he would never expect that from them), but to the workers. They were doing extra work because these lazy sods couldn't be bothered to get off their fat buts and do something good for a change. He'd had enough.

'Why the hell didn't you help?' Even as he said it he knew he'd crossed the line as is Uncle went purple and started spluttering at him. But he didn't care. It didn't bother him; it was their stupid fault, not his. He quickly thanked the workers, and they reluctantly left him to go back to their respective jobs.

'How dare you!' He roared. 'We send you to do a job for once and all we get is this gripe. We let you under our roof! We clothe you! We feed you! And _this _is what we get?!'

'You know very well I didn't ask for you to take me in out of the _goodness of your heart. _That you could've dumped me at an orphanage was always in your minds, and personally that would've been better for me. You say you feed me. When? You feed your mammoth son more a day than what you give me a week! Maybe if you got off your arses for once in your God forsaken lives, then maybe you would be so woeful about the day their your _freak_ nephew was dropped on your _untainted _doorstep!'

'I have half a mind to leave you here!'

'Than do it! I know you want to!' His Aunt lent nervously over to whisper something his Uncle's ear. He didn't hear what it was but it seemed to do the trick as his Uncle reluctantly let him get into the car, his face still and ugly, blotchy, purple colour. Harry could tell that he was still furious, and somewhere at the back of his mind, he heard a little voice telling him it was not wise to drive in such a state. But he ignored it. And that was where Harry made the biggest mistake of his life.

No-one could've known that it was going to happen. But it did. One minute, Vernon was zooming down the highway, and then the next, all Harry could see was the front of massive truck bearing down upon them. They didn't even have enough time to scream, for all sound was cut off other than the horrible screeching and crunching off metal. Harry felt his fat cousin roll towards him and he felt a sharp stab in his leg. Looking down, he saw that a piece of metal was sticking out of his leg. Than all of a sudden, he felt the most painful scream wrench itself out of his throat and he felt a burning sensation in his eyes.

Nothing could express the pain he was feeling. Nothing he had ever experienced was worse than this, not even his scar or the cruciatus curse. It felt like his eyeballs were turning themselves from the inside out and burning them all the way. He didn't know how it happened, and he honestly did not want to know. It didn't matter to him now, he was surely living his last few minutes of life.

As the screeching stopped and all lay still, Harry could feel the darkness clouding his brain, threatening to take him away, but with a burst of strength, he wrenched open his door, his eyes scrunched close in pain, and tumbled onto the road where he could hear running footsteps as screaming voices came nearer.

'OH MY GOD! THERE'S A SURVIVOR!' Someone screamed. He groaned, knowing that he was about to die. As the darkness rolled in waves through his system, he had one last thought that sparked just the tiniest resistance within him. _I'm never going to see Ron and Hermione or Ginny again. _And as he fell into darkness, letting it seize control of his body, that tiny spark burned a little brighter, keeping him alive, but only barely.

His last thought had saved his life.

_**A/N:**__ Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It might not be a very long first chapter, but there was only so much ranting on about shopping that I could do. Lol. I can guarantee though that as the chapters go on, they will probably get longer, if not straight away._

_Please review with constructive critiscm. I do not think it necessary for flames, considering I have worked hard on this for your own entertainment… and mine. Hehe. Well, cya's. Until next time. _

_xoxo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**____ Well, here is the next chapter. I think I should warn you that I've decided where this is going to go, and it's not your average, Harry's is such a good little boy fics. Just thought you would all like to know. Lol.____Well, Enjoy! I know I am enjoying writing it. Hehe._

**TURN THE LIGHTS ON**

'I really can't tell at this point in time whether he's going to make it. All logic says that he should've died in that crash like his relatives. Most of his system shut down in the crash, and we haven't yet stabilised him. So, it's a down-right miracle he survived this long.' A middle-aged man in a white doctor's coat announced to a news reporter.

'If he does survive, will there be any life-long disabilities?' Asked the reporter.

'Well, he wont be able to walk without the aide of a cane for the rest of his life due to his right leg being impaled by a piece of metal from the car. If he doesn't use the cane, he will be prone to obvious limping and muscle spasms. Though I can't guarantee that it won't happen while he's using the cane. Also, the crash caused something in his eyes to go haywire, we still don't know what, and he is now permanently blind. That is to say, if he survives.' The news reporter stared at the doctor, surprise evident on his face.

'Pray tell, how old is this boy and what is his name? I do believe the country deserves to hear about this miraculous boy.'

'We have talked to some of his old primary school friends and they have told us that he had his birthday a few days ago, turning the age of 15, and his name is Harry Potter.'

Black…

That was Harry's first thought as he came around. Groaning, he groggily opened his eyes.

Confusion…

Instead of the usual blurriness, all he could see was… black.

Panic…

What was wrong with him?!

Harry felt a hand push softly but firmly on his shoulder as he tried to sit up. Feeling a burning in his right leg, he complied.

'Rest.' Came a soothing and soft voice above him.

Obeying the bodiless voice, Harry lay still, closing his eyes and drifting back into the numb, dark abyss once again.

'I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Potter that due to the car accident you and your relatives were in, your resulting injuries, blindness and inability to walk on you right leg without the aide of a cane, are permanent.' Harry widened his misty, dead, green eyes and then immediately narrowed them in anger.

'You told me that it would all heal before I had to go back to school!' The doctor hesitated before trying to cover up his lie.

'Err, Mr. Potter, that is what we had… ah, originally believed.'

'You lie! I can hear it in your voice.'

'Look, Mr. Potter, if you like, you can stay here at the hospital until you have to go to school, and in that time, we will teach you everything you need to know. Don't worry; you'll pick it up soon enough.'

'Fine!' Came the grumpy reply.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

It was the day before Harry was due to go back to Hogwarts and at the moment he was in the hospital work out room. Over the past two weeks, Harry had been quickly, but thoroughly prepared for his return to school. He had been taught Braille and how to walk with his cane and without someone helping him. The doctors had provided him with a type of metal brace for his right leg, and a cane. They had even let him describe what design he wanted on it. (A flame starting from the bottom going ¾ of the way up).

As he worked out, Harry thought about the skills that he had gained on his own. With his eyesight blocked, he was able to use his other sense very well. Though with his heightened senses, there was still one that puzzled him, though he welcomed it with open arms. This sense was the reason he had been able to walk so well, with him being able to feel, with the air around him, inanimate and animate (all living things) objects. With this new ability, he suspected that no-one would be any the wiser about his lack of sight. Though reading, while in class, did present a small problem. But he didn't worry about that, because he had already thought of a plan. He quite liked his idea as well, because it would be so completely unexpected of the 'boy-who-lived'.

While staying at the hospital, he had befriended two volunteers at the hospital, a young man and his girlfriend, Ayden and Jade. When had told them his plan, they had enthusiastically prepared him for his return to school. Jade had taken him clothes shopping, renewing his wardrobe with endless supplies of leather jackets, black combat boots, baggy jeans and anything else that would support the idea of a hardened criminal.

After Jade had finished his shopping for him, Ayden had then taken him to the tattoo and piercing parlour. It had been painful, but well worth it.

The piercing's he had newly acquired were one on the top of his right ear, two on the earlobe of his left ear, one on his right eyebrow and one on his left nipple. He thought they were very impressive, and constituted to his bad boy image. Every time he thought about his ingenious plan to pretend to have gone dark, he liked it more and more. It definitely was something different.

After his piercing's, Harry had then settled down to get three tattoos.

His first tattoo, was of a giant serpent coiling its way down his back, from his shoulder blades to the top of his jeans. The next tattoo was on top of his right arm. This was of the 5-point star upside with the word 'diabolus', which was the Latin word for 'Satan'.

His last tattoo, which was his personal favourite, was in the exact same spot that the death eaters dark mark was situated. It was of another serpent coiling around a sword with Latin words working around the image. The words said 'La nerezza è la vostra alimentazione' which meant 'Darkness is your power'.

His next stop had then been to the Hairdressers. He hadn't been to thrilled at the idea of a hair cut, but when the hairdresser told him exactly what she was doing, he warmed up to the idea.

His hair was now layered and, surprisingly, straightened. His haircut was a sort of emo hairdo, with his fringe covering his forehead and his left eye. (A/N: Guys, just think of the sexiest emo hair that you can, and you'll be fine. Lol.)

Thinking back on that day as Harry made his way to the showers he thought of how much he liked the change- and judging by the way girls threw themselves at him now, he had to assume that they liked the change to.

Finishing up in the showers Harry went to his hospital room, thinking about the next day. He was somewhat nervous. But that was alright. After all, he was planning to fool everyone into making them think he was dark. It wouldn't be that hard either. It was just like submitting to the little voice in his head.

With these last thoughts, Harry went to sleep.

Waking up at ten, Harry rushed around gathering his school things together and got dressed in black, baggy jeans, a black button up shirt and his leather jacket, with his chains, gloves and black, combat boots. Picking up his cane and a pair of dark glasses, Harry came to a conclusion.

He was going to rock their world!

_**A/N:**__ Well, once again, you are at the end of another chapter, but don't worry, because I will try and update, but only if you all review. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it everyone. Till next time._


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry about NEVER updating Faith in the Darkness. To tell the truth, I haven't been writing much, just focusing on music and studying and what not. After a while, I'm going to delete this story once this message gets out. I have a new story, which is NOT Harry Potter, that I'm going to post. And maybe after some time I'm going to repost Faith in the Darkness. Because I really did enjoy working on it. Sorry about this guys. Well, Bye for now. xoxo


End file.
